The present embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for sealing French doors for a freezer compartment integrated into an appliance.
Typical French doors for use on a freezer include a vertical case between two freezer compartments to seal the French doors, thereby creating a left and right side freezer compartment. The remaining case completely surrounds each freezer compartment. However, this practice when French doors are used on the freezer compartment reduces the size (e.g. width) of each freezer compartment, meaning a single freezer compartment (e.g. left or right) does not extend fully across the appliance. Moreover, the internal freezer shelves are correspondingly sized to the individual, left or right, freezer compartment (e.g. half width compartment) and do not extend typically beyond the width of a single door, as such they do not extend fully across the width of the appliance. Moreover, if an articulating mullion is attached to one of the freezer doors the price and complexity may adversely increase. Thus, there is a need to seal a full width freezer compartment with French doors and still be able to deploy one or more shelves or bin compartments though the opening allowed by both doors in the open position instead of limiting the width of the freezer shelf.